GORGEOUS DOCTOR
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang artis yang tidak percaya pada CINTA, sementara Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang dokter bedah. bagaimana kisah cinta keduanya terjalin? "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi namjachinguku?" / YunJae-HuRt/Romance, YAOI- BL/ FF request. ONESHOOT/End.


**GORGEOUS DOCTOR**

**CAST:**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong and OC.

**Storyline:** ** Giaoneesan**

**Genre:** Hurt/Romance.

**Dedicated:** **Risma Cassiopeia a.k.a Lee Han An**

**Rating:** PG-17

**Lenght:** Oneshoot

** Disclamer** :: Anything belong of GOD

**Warning ****::** No plagiat, DLDR, Typo – Enjoy n Taked.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam yang lalu tepatnya di gedung CJ Fashion Style, tempat diadakan pemotretan untuk model iklan majalah Max. Jung Yunho seorang artis papan atas yang sangat terkenal di Seoul bahkan sempat menjajahi dunia perfilman di Taiwan, Jepang juga Hongkong harus menelan pil malu karena gossip yang menyerempet dirinya dengan artis pendatang baru Lee Han An.

Yeoja itu dikabarkan patah hati karena Yunho menolaknya secara mentah-mentah bahkan mengejeknya dan mengungkapkan kata-kata kasar. Entah berita itu beredar dari mana, Yunho bahkan baru bertemu yeoja itu satu jam yang lalu di gedung pemotretan CJ. Karena berita itulah namja tampan pemilik surai brunette itu harus menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit sekarang gara-gara seorang fans Lee Han An baru saja melemparkan batu kekepalanya.

"Makanya, seharusnya kau mencari kekasih Yunho~ya. Supaya gossip seperti ini tak terjadi lagi." Yunho mendeatglare namja disampingnya lewat sudut matanya yang menguarkan aura tajam mematikan. Yesung sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali. Namun Yunho telah memegang sebuah prinsip bahwa tidak ada yang namanya cinta dalam hidupnya. 'Cinta itu seperti bunga mawar yang penuh duri. Sekali kau menyentuhnya, maka duri itu akan melukaimu.'

"Aishh! Dimana ruang dokternya? Sepertinya kita hanya berputar-putar dari tadi. Bisa-bisa darahku habis diperjalanan." Keluh Yunho.

Yesung mendengus, 'apanya yang habis berlebihan sekali. Itu hanya luka kecil belum seberapa' batin Yesung dan mengarahkan obsidian miliknya di papan-papan yang bertenger di setiap pintu ruangan di rumah sakit itu.

"Yun ... ruang praktek uisangnim." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yunho bergegas menuju pintu putih di sebelah kirinya. Tanpa mengetuk ataupun memberi salam, namja itu langsung masuk.

"Hey Kau! Cepat obati lukaku." Yesung terbelalak dan menyikut bahu Yunho sebelum melotot karena syok mendengar nada perintah yang keluar dari bibir hati itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Deg

Mata musang Yunho terpaku begitu melihat sosok yang memakai seragam putih di hadapannya berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. Yesung melangkah maju dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam. "Uisangnim, teman saya terluka, bisakah anda mengobatinya? Memberikan perban atau apa begitu?" sekali lagi sosok itu tersenyum.

"Aku dokter bedah disini. Tapi tak masalah, sebelum terkena infeksi berlanjut."

"Dokter ... "

"Kim Jaejoong, itu namaku. Kalian bisa memanggilku dokter Kim. Mari silakan masuk. Tak apakan kalau aku mengobati di ruanganku? Apa anda perlu melakukan rawat inap? Kurasa tidak." Yunho masih bergeming di tempatnya, saraf dalam persendian geraknya seolah mati rasa. Yesung menggeleng dan mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga memasuki sebuah ruangan lain yang tertutup tirai hijau toska. Namja yang berstatus dokter itu tampak sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari besar.

Deg

Kembali getaran dan degub jantung Yunho seakan menggila. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Yunho menutup rapat-rapat kedua manik musangnya, saat merasakan jemari halus itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Lembut, tangannya terasa begitu nyaman saat menyentuh wajahnya. "Baiklah, lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Tidak sampai harus di jahit. Tahan sebentar nde." Yunho mengangguk patuh masih menatap wajah dokter di hadapannya. Jaejoong menuangkan alkohol diatas kapas dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir di pelipis Yunho.

"Arrcchh ..." ringisnya, namun segera terhenti saat melihat bibir berwarna merah seperti buah cherry itu membulat dan mulai meniup-niup luka dipelipisnya. Pandangannya semakin turun dan mengarah pada leher jenjang yang tidak tertutup kerah kemeja kedokteran milik namja bermarga Kim itu. Yunho menelan salivanya dan kerongkongannya serasa kering hanya melihat namja di hadapannya. 'Astaga apa yang terjadi?'

"Jja. Sudah selesai." Yunho mengerjapkan matanya saat mengamati Jaejoong membuka tirai dan duduk kembali di kursiya menulis sesuatu sebelum kembali bangkit dan menghampiri Yesung. "Ini resep vitamin dan untuk lukanya agar cepat kering dan sembuh." Yesung menerima resep itu dan membungkuk lagi. "Gamsahamnida uisangnim."

"Yun, ayo pulang. Lukamu sudah beres. Kurasa aku akan mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk tiga hari kedepan." Ucap Yesung dan mengamit lengan Yunho, membawa namja tampan itu keluar. Yunho masih sempat melihat senyum indah yang baru saja terukir di sudut bibir cherry yang menawan itu sebelum Yesung menutup pintu putih di hadapannya. "Dokter yang baik dan cantik." Guman Yesung namun masih bisa di dengar Yunho. 'Cantik' Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Namja pemilik bibir hati itu termenung memandangi deretan lampu jalan yang memantul dan berkelap-kelip bagai berlian penghias jalanan kota Seoul yang tak pernah mati meskipun untaian malam mulai menerjang.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Sosok namja bermarga Kim itu berhasil menghidupkan detak jantung yang selama ini tak pernah menggila seperti ini. Yunho tersenyum. Apakah sekarang saatnya dirinya mulai menyentuh tentang cinta?

**.**

**Gorgeous Doctor**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Chitttttttttttt

Brugghh

Yunho menggigit kasar bibir hatinya. Amarahnya memuncak sudah. Namja bersurai brunette itu keluar dari mobil audi miliknya dan menghampiri pemilik mobil lain yang berhenti dibelakanganya.

Yunho menggebrak pintu kaca mobil dengan tidak sabar. "Yak! Keluar kau!" Yunho mundur beberapa langkah saat pemilik mobil yang baru saja menabraknya beranjak keluar.

"Jeosongeo, mianhe aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Seru sosok itu dan membungkukkan badannya memohon maaf.

"Aku akan mengganti semua kerusakannya." Ucap sosok itu lagi. Sepasang obsidian itu menatap hazel gelap dihadapannya. Yunho terpaku saat menatap kedalam teduhnya bola mata itu.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Yunho menelan salivanya merasakan getaran halus saat tangan lembut itu menyentuh pundaknya. Dengan gugup namja tampan itu mengangguk membuat sosok didepannya menghela nafas lega. Kedua mata doe itu berpaling dan melihat mobil yang baru saja ditabraknya. Decakan keluar dari bibir cherry menawan itu.

"Eothokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Yunho tersadar dari keterpesonaanya dan berdehem pelan.

Ehem..

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"M-mwo? Yah, michingoya?" Yunho menggeleng.

"Aku serius Kim Jaejoong ssi." Namja pemilik mata doe itu tercenung dan mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya. Dari mana namja asing dan aneh ini mengetahui namanya?

"Yah! Bagaimana kau tau namaku eoh?" Yunho tersenyum misterius membuat namja di hadapannya mendengus. "Cepat sekali kau melupakan pasienmu, bahkan kita baru berpisah ..." Yunho menilik jam tangan miliknya dan kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Tiga puluh enam jam dua puluh enam menit lima detik yang lalu."

Yunho mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar orang aneh." Ucap Jaejong terkekeh membuat Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya.

Seet

Brukk

"Yak! Mwoanenugoya?" Gerakan tiba-tiba Yunho membuat Jaejoong terpaku dan tak mampu berkutik ketika tubuhnya terperangkap dalam pelukan namja tampan berbibir hati itu.

"Aku punya penawaran menarik dokter Kim, kita menjadi sepasang kekasih atau kau mendekam di tahanan kota Seoul karena melakukan tabrakan dan tidak mau bertangung jawab. Eotthe?" Jaejoong terbelalak dan menatap namja yang memeluknya tidak percaya.

"Mwo? Yak kau benar-benar namja gila. Aku tidak pernah punya pasien sepertimu. Lepaskan aku!" Yunho kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Jaejoong terkesima saat Yunho melepaskan tubuhnya dan ditangannya tersemat ponsel miliknya. 'Kapan namja gila itu mengambil ponsel miliknya?' Yunho dengan santainya mengotak-atik ponsel milik namja cantik yang dikaguminya itu. setelah melakukan apa yang diinginkanya, namja bermata musang itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengembalikan ponsel yang baru saja diambilnya pada pemiliknya lagi. Sebuah senyuman terlontar dari bibir hati itu dengan sangat manis.

"Aku akan menghubungimu untuk kencan pertama kita nanti. Sampai jumpa BooJaejoongie."

Cuup

Kim Jaejoong, dokter bedah itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan capat.

"Yak! namja gila awas kau. Jangan harap aku sudi jadi namjachingumu. Dasar namja aneh, sinting, kurang ajar. Beraninya kau menciumku eoh! Awas kau."

Hah

Namja cantik itu bergumam samar dan buru-buru masuk kedalam mobilnya saat semua mata mengarah padanya. Malu? Tentu saja, Jaejoog benar-benar ingin mengutuk namja gila itu. bahkan namanya saja tidak diketahuinya.

Huft

'Tunggu, benarkah Jaejoong pernah menangani pasien seperti itu?' namja cantik itu menggelang. Baru saja akan menjalankan mobilnya, ponselnya bergetar.

Drttttt, drttttt

Sebuah pesan masuk, Jaejoong mendelik saat membaca kata-kata dalam pesan itu.

**From: Lovely Yunnie**

**Lets making love BooJaejoongie. Saranghae.**

Sejak kapan ada nama aneh dalam list ponselnya? Dan apa itu mengajak bercinta? Jaejoong benar-benar ingin pingsan rasanya sekarang. Apa namja gila itu bernama Yunnie? Ah masa bodoh dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

"Uisangnim, jebbal hanya ada anda dokter bedah yang tersisa. Dokter Min dan dokter Jang sedang menjalankan operasi sekarang. Pasien benar-benar kritis?" Jaejoong menatap nanar sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat dimana hatinya pernah tertohok.

"Bagaimana dengan Seong uisangnim?" tanya Jaejoong. perawat disampingnya menggeleng.

"Semua dokter penuh. Hanya tinggal anda seorang dokter Kim." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa." Namja berparas menawan itu berjalan pergi, namun sebuah tangan menahanya dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Aku mohon selamatkan anakku uisangnim. Jebbal!" rintih seorang yeoja yang berlutut di lantai rumah sakit dengan air mata yang bersimbah.

"Dokter, pasien semakin kritis. Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan." Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Jaejoong berlari masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

.

.

.

_**Flat line**_ atau garis lurus itu tercetak dalam layar _**elektrokardiograf**_. Jaejoong melepas masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan terduduk di lantai. Dokter pembantu menepuk bahunya pelan sementara salah satu perawat menutupkan kain putih berhias bercak darah itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh pasien yang tengah meninggal dunia.

Kejadian ini, bukan hanya sekali tetapi sudah kedua kalinya, seandainya dia berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya dan menolak melakukan operasi ini, mungkin anak itu tidak akan mati. Yah, mati ditangannya lebih tepatnya. Seharusnya dia mengundurkan diri dari dunia kedokteran ini semenjak meninggalnya orang itu. semenjak dia kehilangan cintanya karena kecerobohan dan keegoisannya sendiri.

Arggghhhhh!

**.**

**Gorgeous Doctor**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Yesung mengerutkan kening melihat artis yang dimanagerinya bertingkah aneh. Tidak biasanya namja bermata musang itu bernyanyi riang dan memakai parfum dengan aroma menyengat dan berlebihan.

"Eodiga?" tanya Yesung asal masih mengekori pergerakan Yunho artisnya. Bibir hati itu tersenyum.

"Menemui kekasihku dan mengajaknya berkencan. Ah, apa yang harus kubawa yah? Bunga? Coklat?" Yunho menggeleng dan mencibir.

"Mwo? M-memangnya siapa yang menjadi kekasihmu? Yun, ingat pesanku. Jangan mengumbar gosip yang tidak-tidak, kau harus berhati-hati memilih kekasih, ingat semua kehidupan pribadimu sedang disorot. Kau tau itu bukan?"

"Arra, dia namja yang kita temui di rumah sakit kemarin."

"MWO?"

"M-maksudmu dokter Kim, Kim Jaejoong itu?" Yunho mengangguk semangat dan kembali melontarkan senyumanya.

"Kau gila Yun, apa dia mau menjadi namjachingumu? Kulihat dia pria normal. Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang gay? OMO! Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau memang seorang gay? Apa kau juga diam-diam menyukaiku? Ohh!"

Pletak

"Micheseo? Mana mungkin aku tertarik padamu. Aku Jung Yunho bukan seorang gay. Kau tau! Tapi pengecualian untuk namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. ah, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang membuat pikiranku menjadi gila seperti ini. Dia benar-benar seperti magnet yang bisa menarikku mendekatinya." Yesung menarik nafas lega setelah melepas kedua tanganya dari pose memeluk diri sendiri, dan menatap Yunho serius.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Yunho menggeleng. "Anieyo, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya Yesung~ah. Dan aku pasti akan memilikinya."

Yunho membenarkan kemejanya dan menambahkan parfum sebelum akhirnya melewati managernya setelah menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja rias ruang make up.

"Yun, hati-hati. Jangan sampai tertangkap fansmu atau paparazi." Teriak Yesung mengingatkan dan menggeleng sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum lebar saat mata musangnya menangkap sosok yang dikaguminya duduk sendiri di bangku taman rumah sakit. Namja tampan itu sudah akan melangkah mendekat, namun terhenti saat menangkap sosok lain yang kini berdiri dihadapan Kim Jaejoong, namja cantiknya. Yunho berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon bunga _bougenfile_ yang tumbuh besar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

"Appa!" namun wajah menawan itu tampak sayu dan tak bergairah, Jaejoong kembali menunduk.

"Jae ... kematian pasien itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik dan Tuhanlah yang menentukan semuanya." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Anya, seharusnya aku tidak gegabah, mereka mempercayakan nyawanya padaku dan aku justru menghilangkannya. Aku membunuh mereka Appa. Aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku. Bahkan Eun Kyung meninggal karena aku." Pria paruh baya itu meraih kedua pundak putranya dan menghempaskanya kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang tengah terisak itu.

"Jae, dengarkan Appa, Eun Kyung meninggal karena memang sudah waktunya dia pergi. Itu bukan kesalahanmu nak. Dan Appa mohon berhentilah memikirkannya. Kau adalah putra appa yang berbakat." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berguna Appa, aku membunuh putrimu." Pria paruh baya itu berdecak.

"Kim Eun Kyung sudah meninggal, dia pergi karena takdirnya bukan karena kau gagal melakukan operasi. Kau adalah menantu sekaligus putraku. Jadi jangan pernah mengungkit dan mengingat hal itu lagi. Lihatlah kedepan dan tataplah masa depanmu. Berhentilah merasa bersalah atas kematian istrimu. Carilah cinta yang lain untukmu dan lupakan dia."

Deg

Yunho terpaku, bunga dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja. 'Menantu? Istri? Meninggal?' Jadi Kim jaejoong sudah menikah? Dan istrinya telah meninggal? Yunho berjalan menjauh dengan langkah gontai. Sebuah senyum miris mengembang disudut bibir hatinya.

Haruskan dia menyerah sekarang? Karena pada kenyataannya, orang yang dicintainya tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Orang itu normal bahkan masih sangat mencintai istrinya yang telah meninggal.

Yunho berhenti melangkah.

Kenapa dia harus berhenti dan menyerah? Bukankah sainganya sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi? Dan bukankah Kim Jaejoong sekarang sudah tidak terikat? Apakah pantas seorang Jung Yunho yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta harus melepaskan seseorang yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya? Masa bodoh dengan gay atau tidak, normal atau logis. Yang perlu diketahunya hanyalah satu, cinta itu perlu untuk diperjuangkan. Yunho tersenyum dan berlari kembali ketaman rumah sakit.

Memungut kembali sebuket bunga yang tergeletak di atas rumput itu. Yunho tercenung saat tidak mendapati sosok Jaejoong di bangku taman. Namun namja itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jaejoong mengalihakan perhatiannya saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar.

"Nde, silakan masuk." Tutur Jaejoong.

Kriettt

Sepasang doe eyes Jaejoong terbelalak begitu menangkap sosok yang paling tidak diinginkanya sekarang tengah tersenyum dan berdiri dihadapannya. Dan apa itu? namja gila itu membawa sebuket bunga? What the? Apa namja itu menganggap Jaejoong seorang wanita yang tergila-gila pada bunga? Danm!

"Yak! mwoaneungoya?" Yunho dengan cueknya mengabaikan pertanyaan yang cukup dilontarkan dengan sedikit bentakan itu dan memilih duduk di kursi depan Jaejoong.

"Yah, siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk? Kenapa kau datang kemari? Aku tidak melayani orang yang tidak sakit. Pergi kau!" usir Jaejoong membuat Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku sedang sakit dokter Kim. Jadi obati aku sekarang juga." Jaejoong menaikan garis matanya, serta menatap curiga.

"Aku tidak percaya. Memangnya dimanamu yang sakit?" Yunho tersenyum, dan menunjuk dadanya.

"Yeogie, hatiku yang sakit uisangnim."

"Jinjja? Kau tidak membohongku kan? Apa kau punya penyakit jantung?" Yunho mengangguk dengan tatapan polos. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kajja, aku akan memeriksanya. Awas kalau kau membohongiku."

Seet

Jaejoong berpaling saat Yunho menarik tangannya dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga kepadanya. "seharusnya kau memberikan bunga ini pada kekasihmu tuan Yunnie. Bukan pada seorang namja sepertiku. Dan satu hal, aku menyukai bunga lili bukan bunga mawar." Yunho menyeringai mendengar panggilan itu.

Yunho berbaring saat Jaejoong menyuruhnya. Namja cantik itu memasang **stetoskop **dan memeriksa detak jantung namja berambut brunette di hadapanya. Sedikit tercenung saat tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun. Tapi memang detakan jantung Yunho sedikit cepat dari kenormalanya. Jelas saja, bukankah namja Jung itu hanya mencari alasan? Dan sayangnya Kim Jaejoong tidak mengetahui itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa merasakannya?" Jaejoong masih tampak berfikir. Yunho menyeringai , namun kemudian berdecak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merasakannya kalau kau tidak mengalaminya sendiri. Seperti ini."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan tanganya meraih leher Jaejoong menarik kepala dokter cantik itu mendekat dan dalam sekejap bibir hati itu menyentuh bibir cherry yang bertekstur lembut itu. menyesapnya dan melumatnya dengan sangat perlahan. Suara pagutan itupun terdengar cukup jelas memenuhi ruangan praktek dokter cantik bermarga Kim.

Bruuk

Jaejoong tertegun dan mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga kembali membentur tempat tidur dalam ruanganya. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

Namja berstatus dokter itu mendelik saat melihat namja lain yang mengaku pasiennya tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Eotthe? Apa kau bisa merasakanya?" tanya Yunho dengan entengnya mengabaikan wajah syok dihadapannya.

"Yak! micheoseo? Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Membuatmu merasakan dan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan dokter Kim Jaejoongie." Yunho bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang. "Aku bilang aku sakit jantung, apa kau tau apa penyebabnya? Itu karena setiap kali aku berhadapan dengan dokter Kim, jantungku akan berdetak sangat cepat bahkan luar biasa cepat. Dan sebagai seorang dokter, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas penyakitku ini." Simpul Yunho seenaknya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua big doenya heran, membuat Yunho terkekeh.

Yunho bangkit dan melepasakan kemeja putih seragam kedokteran Jaejoong.

"Yak! kau mau bawa aku kemana eoh? Jangan seenaknya Yunnie!" Yunho bahkan ingin tertawa saat Jaejoong menyebutkan namanya. Benar-benar manis. Kalau begitu namja cantik tidak perlu tau saja nama aslinya. Biarkan nama 'Yunnie' yang akan disebutkan bibir cheery itu.

**.**

**Gorgeous Doctor**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar narsis tuan Yunnie." Jaejoong mengamati beberapa foto close up namja bermata musang dihadapannya.

"Yah, apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Sama sekali tidak tau siapa aku?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan menyeruput secangkir teh yang baru saja diletakkan Yunho diatas meja. "Aishh!" keluh Yunho dan mengambil sebuah penghargaan diatas lemari besar.

"Kau lihat? Jung Yunho, peraih penghargaan aktor terfavorit 2013." Jaejoong menaikan alis matanya.

"Yak! jadi kau menipuku?" giliran Yunho yang tercenung tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah namamu Jung Yunho? Lalu siapa itu Yunnie?" Yunho mengulum senyum dan duduk disamping Jaejoong meraih bahu namja cantik itu dan memeluknya. "Yunnie ..."

"Itu adalah panggilan sayangmu untukku eotthe? Manis bukan?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkejut begitu namja disampingnya menarik kepalanya dan menyandarkan pada bahu bidang namja berkulit tan itu.

"Geojonghajima, sekarang bahu ini menjadi milikmu. Tanganku juga akan selalu membelai lembut puncak kepalamu dan aku akan menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Berjanjilah untuk melepaskan kesedihanmu, dan ijinkan aku untuk memasuki hatimu yang telah kosong." Senyum berkembang disudut bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Maaf, tuan Jung kau salah besar jika memilihku untuk menjadi namjachingumu." Namja cantik itu melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menarik sesuatu keluar dari saku celananya.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk biaya memperbaiki mobilmu yang ku tabrak tempo hari. Carilah yeoja yang baik dan bisa kau jadikan yeojachingu. Dan berhentilah mengejar-ngejar namja. Arraseo." Jaejoong meletakkan selembar cek keatas meja dan bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan tatapan tajam namja bermarga Jung itu.

Seet

Bruuk

Jaejoong menelan salivanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terperangkap diantara kungkungan Yunho. Namja tampan itu semakin menatap tajam sepasang hasel dihadapanya. Keheningan yang menjalar membuat tubuh Jaejoong merinding. Perlahan wajah dengan mata musang itu semakin mendekat dan mengeliminasi setiap jarak yang memisahkan.

Hemmphh

Mmpcckkkkkkk

Jaejoong merasakan seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya melemas, saat Yunho menggesekkan bibir hatinya melumat dan memanggut bibirnya. Tanpa disadarinya kedua mata doenya terpejam dan hal terakhir yang bisa dirasakanya adalah sebuah kenikmatan dan sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Jaejoong berdecak saat namja bersurai brunette itu menggeleng.

"OMO! Yunho oppa? Kau Jung Yunho kan?" seorang gadis remaja tiba-tiba memekik dan membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong saling berpandangan heran.

"Oppa minta tanda tangannya!"

"Oppa ayo berfoto bersama!" Yunho berusaha menyingkirkan gadis-gadis remaja yang mengelilinginya di tempat perbelanjaan itu. Mata musangnya menangkap tubuh Jaejoong tengah berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"STOP!" teriak Yunho sembari menutup kedua mata dan telinganya. Dan senjata itu cukup ampuh untuk membungkam teriakan dan seruan gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. "Bisakah kalian memberikanku jalan? Aku sedang berkencan dengan namjachinguku. Dan dia baru saja meninggalkanku karena cemburu melihat kalian." Gadis-gadis itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Yunho berlari keluar dari kerumunan.

"Jae!" teriak Yunho dan mengabaikan apapun disekelilingnya. Jaejoong berpaling dan mengangkat bahunya, namun namja cantik itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jaejoongie tunggu aku! Jae ..."

Chiiiiitttttt

Brukk

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Jaejoong bahkan masih bisa merekam saat tubuh yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu tersenyum melihat kearahnya. Sementara kini sosok itu terbujur dijalan beraspal dan kerumunan orang-orang mulai membanjir. Jaejoong berlari, pikirannya terpecah, serta kepanikan yang luar biasa menderanya.

**.**

**Gorgeous Doctor**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

"Dokter, kita harus segela melakukan tindakan." Seru perawat Shin, Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku akan membunuhnya! Andwe! Cepat cari dokter yang lain." Tolak Jaejoong dan memilih terduduk di bangku ruang tunggu didepan ruang ICU. Perawat Shin berdecak dan berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Hah

"Eopseo! Jebbal dokter Kim, percayalah pada diri anda. Anda pasti bisa menyelamatkannya. Bukankah dia adalah orang istimewa yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu mendatangi dokter? Kalau tidak cepat bertindak semuanya akan terlambat. Dia tidak akan tertolong lagi." Seru perawat Shin.

"Aku akan membunuhnya Bodoh!" pekik Jaejoong dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. Perawat Shin benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Gawat, kondisi pasien semakin kritis." Seru dokter pembantu yang keluar dari ruangan dan menatap perawat Shin maupun Jaejoong bergantian.

Jaejoong tetap saja menggeleng, tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh dingin dan sesuatu kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya yang berdenyut. Beberapa potongan kejadian itu kembali melintas dalam ingatanya. Saat istrinya Kim Eun Kyung harus merengang nyawa diatas meja operasi.

Brukk!

Namja cantik bermata doe itu terperanggah saat melihat Dokter Yoon dan perawat Shin berlutut dihadapannya. Keduanya menunduk dalam. "Juseyo, dokter Kim." Ucap keduanya. Setetes air bening terjatuh dari kelopak mata doe itu. Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya didinding belakang kursi yang didudukinya.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku akan membunuhnya. Tanganku akan merenggut nyawanya."

"Dokter Kim Juseyo. Kami mohon, kalau kita terus mengulur waktu, kemungkinan pasien bertahan akan semakin tipis."

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua haselnya. Kata-kata ayah mertuanya kembali terngian ditelinganya.

"_**Bagaimana bisa kau menyembuhkan orang lain kalau menyembuhkan penyakit hatimu saja kau tidak mampu?"**_

Deg

Namja cantik itu bangkit bediri dan menghapus bekas air matanya. Beberapa kali saliva tertelan di kerongkongannya. Dan sebuah anggukan membuat senyum merekah di bibir perawat Shin dan Dokter Yoon.

Jaejoong menatap layar **elektrokardiograf ** sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. Menurut dokter Yoon, Yunho mengalami luka di bagian kepala akibat benturan keras.

"Pisau, gunting penjepit." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya menerima dua benda yang dimintanya, kemudian memberikan sayatan tipis pada bagian ubun-ubun kepala Yunho. Membuka kulit yang menutup bagian tengkorak dengan penjepit.

Deg

Terlihat, tepat disana pembuluh darah **arteri** yang menuju otak mengalami pembengkakkan, sehingga darah membeku didaerah itu. Perawat Shin membersihkan peluh yang mulai membanjiri wajah Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau ini dipotong, pasien akan mengalami pendarahan hebat diotak. Anya!" dokter Yoon dan asisten dokter Park terdiam menunggu keputusan yang akan diambil dokter bedah utama.

"Jae, kalau terus dibiarkan pembengkakkan akan semain besar dan tidak menutup kemungkinan pasien akan mengalami drop." Kedua tangan Jaejoong berkeringat dan gemetar. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya di balik masker. "Kita potong dan kita cari pembuluh darahnya." Putusnya dan diangguki dokter patner serta asistennya.

Operasi baru berjalan satu setengah jam, darah tidak berhenti mengucur dari pembuluh darah yang baru saja dipotong. Jaejoong kesulitan mencari pemuluh darah yang terputus diantara genangan darah sehingga semakin sulit untuk melakukan penyambungan.

"_**Jika kau menemukan kesulitan menemukan pembuluh darah itu, potong arterinya, karena biasanya mereka akan tersembunyi diantara bagian itu." **_

Jaejoong mengangguk begitu mengingat kembali pesan ayah mertuanya. Tidak ada cara lain, meskipun setelah ini pendarahan akan semakin menjadi, tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya.

Senyum merekah di balik masker-masker begitu dokter bermarga Kim itu berhasil menyambungkan kedua pembuluh yang menuju otak itu. Namun keadaan itu tidak lama saat dokter Yoon memekik terkejut.

"Kondisi pasien menurun, tekanan darah pasien juga berangsur menurun."

Dokter Park menyahut. "Denyut jantung pasien melemah."

Jaejoong terpaku sejenak namun dengan cepat namja cantik itu bertindak. "Berikan **Lanoxin** untuk meningkatkan kerja jantungnya." Dokter Yoon menganguk. Sementara dokter Park masih melihat tekanan darah pasien. "Jae, tekanan darahnya **70 diastolik**. Denyut jantungnya semakin melemah."

Garis zig-zag yang semakin jarang tampak pada layar **elektrokardiograf**, membuat nafas Jaejoong tercekat. "Jae, detak jantung pasien mulai melambat dan mendekati berhenti." Ungkap dokter Park.

"_**Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi namjachinguku?"**_

Semuanya seolah berpendar dalam ingatannya. Suara bass itu, senyum dibibir hati itu, dan tatapan mata tajam serupa musang itu. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Andwe!" pekik Jaejoong dan langsung mengambil **Automated External Defibrillator** atau alat kejut jantung, menempelkan alat itu diatas dada Yunho.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, lakukan! Mulai. Satu ... dua ... tiga !" Dada Yunho terangkat begitu mendapat kejut jantung. Namun tidak ada reaksi.

"_200 Joule_!"

Kembali alat itu menyentuh dada Yunho, namun tidak ada reaksi.

"Berikan aku _250 Joule_." Ucap Jaejoong lagi. Keringat dingin sudah membanjir dari wajah dan pelipisnya. Bahkan air mata ikut terjatuh dari kelopak mata doenya. Namun tidak ada yang berubah. Justru **Flat line** atau garis lurus yang kini terpampang dalam monitor **elektrokardiograf**.

"_300 Joule_!" pekik Jaejoong dengan suara frustasi. Namja bermata doe itu mengetahui dengan benar, jika dalam waktu lima menit denyut jantung Yunho tidak kembali, maka namja itu akan meninggal. "Berikan aku _300 Joule_!" Teriak Jaejoong, dokter Park meraih tangan Jaejoong menahannya dan menggeleng.

"Yak! bangun namja gila. Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjadikanku namjachingumu? Cepat bangun bodoh ..." perawat Shin menatap sedih sosok dokter di hadapannya. Kedua lutut Jaejoong menyentuh lantai dan kepalanya juga terbentur-bentur pada meja operasi. Perawat Shin mengulurkan tangannya bersiap menutup kain putih pada tubuh Yunho. Dan dokter Park asisten ahli bedah menilik jam tangannya.

"Pasien meninggal pada Jam 11 menit 35."

**PIP ... PIP ... PIP**

Jaejoong terperanggah dan langsung menatap monitor **elektokardiograf**. Detak jantung Yunho kembali. Perawat Shin, dokter anestesi Yoon dan dokter Park juga yang lainnya tersenyum lega, mereka saling berpelukan dan memberi dukungan pada Jaejoong.

**.**

**Gorgeous Doctor**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

"Kau lihat disana ..." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sosok namja bermata musang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mwoya?"

"Danau itu. Aku ingin kau menjadi air dalam danau itu." Ucap Yunho dan menarik Jaejoong dalam rengkuhanya.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menjadi air dalam danau." Yunho mengulum senyum dan mencium puncak surai beraroma vanila itu.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi tempat dimana air itu tergenang. Aku ingin menjadi tempat dimana kau berdiam dan aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang selalu kau tuju saat kau ingin pulang." Jaejoong menatap kedua manik musang itu dalam. Ada sebentuk ketulusan yang terpancar dalam mata itu, ada sebuah kehangatan dalam pandangan itu dan ada kelembutan dalam tatapan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho~ya ..." bibir hati itu tersenyum dan langsung menyentuh bibir cherry dihadapannya. Mengecapnya dengan lembut, menyesapnya dan memberikan lumatan dalam tempo yang sangat dalam.

'_**Aku menyadari kehadiranmu saat dirimu hampir menghilang dari hidupku, aku menyadari tentang perasaanku saat kau hampir pergi dari hidupku. Satu hal yang selalu kuingat, sesuatu yang berharga itu selalu terlihat nyata saat kita hampir kehilangannya ... Saranghaeyo Yunho~ya.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Note: Semua istilah kedokteran diambil dari Machine Searching, kotak medis, Askep Pasien Perioperatif dll.**

**Saeng-Risma. Semoga puas dengan FF ini. Eonni hanya membuatkan, seandainya belom pas di hati, mianhe. Semoga tetap bisa menghibur. Sayonara di next FF. **


End file.
